Winds Of Love
by DarkAngel26
Summary: that helga goes to the park at night and someone is there that she never thought would be there at midnight. Rated R for Sexual contint
1. Midnight at the park

Winds Of Love  
  
Disclamer: Damnit no i dont own hey arnold (all thought soon i will take over the world) LOL  
  
Chapter one: Midnight at the park  
  
I was trying to get sleep on a friday night. But did I? No! So i snuck out the window and took my little pink book with me.  
  
I went to the park and sat on the benches and started to wright.  
  
( at the top of the page)  
  
ALL I WANT IS LOVE  
  
All i want is to be love  
  
Yes, Love is that so much to ask for,  
  
To him it is way to much  
  
My god it is only those 5 sweet, and simple words. Gezzz 5 freaking words.  
  
I know you said because i called you names and harrased you constently about stuff you didn't do.  
  
Do i mean it? No i dont. I honestly dont. I really dont mean to hurt you.But all i want is to be loved.  
  
All I want is to be asked those 5 words.  
  
THAT IS ALL I WANT.  
  
She filled that page she went to the next and wrote at the top "Midnight"  
  
I sit here in the dark. Its midnight. I came out to the park to feel hot tears run down my face and to get out of the house.  
  
But all i feel is the wind. I feel its solfed air brush against my face and pull back my hair and the wind lets my hair be waveie like a flag. There is one part of me saying "Give up already arnold is to interested in other gurls. The other part is saying " Helga 'ol girl dont you ever give up. NEVER"  
  
THen i heard the voice I would have died to here.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold asked "Helga is that you."  
  
I felt tears rolling down my face. Oh n0w i cry  
  
"yes arnold it is me." Helga said trying to hide her tears.  
  
But arnold knew what was up  
  
"helga is this seat taken." Arnold said pointing to the seat next to her.  
  
"No" Helga said with sort of a devilish grin  
  
Arnold sat down and looked at helga as she looked at him. He said "why are you crying"  
  
Helga said "arnold let me do this and if you ask why then i'll say i dont know i just ne-... Arnold cut her short and Kissed her on the lips then he put his arms around her. And she did the same to anrold. And they were still in one long kiss on the lips no tounge. Then helga was getting ready to pull away but arnold slipped his tounge into her mouth and the both got into the kiss helga started un buttening anrolds shirt when he let go. He said "Helga come to my house."  
  
Clifhanger sorta  
  
Any ways This the baddest bitch dark angel 


	2. At Arnolds

Winds of love  
  
Disclamer:i dont own hey arnold. but i'd like too.  
  
Chapter 2: At arnolds  
  
Arnold and I walked home silently.  
  
(AT ARNOLDS.)  
  
I said "Arnold why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Because helga you were crying and i hate it when gurls cry around me. It makes me feel bad." Arnold said with a sigh.  
  
"Well You didn't do anything to make me cry and arnold back there and with the getting undess and stuff are you mad at me?" I said.  
  
"No, Of course not." Arnold said kind of in a weird way.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold said  
  
"Yea?" I said  
  
"come here and sit on my bed i want to talk to ya." At the sound of that i wanted to die. I walked up to his bed and plopped down.  
  
"Arnold i'm gonna go because it is 2:00 in the morning and my parents are probably worried." Hopeing he'll believed me.  
  
"Helga your parents dont even give a shit about you." Shit he caught me.I thought. "Helga stay here for a while. I want to know you better." Alot better he thought. (But... Ya know. Not yet.)  
  
So I stayed. "Helga lay down or get comfertable while i play a song."  
  
Yea ooh yea yea yea yea  
  
[1- Next]  
  
You can have anything I got  
  
All of me right on the spot  
  
Da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da  
  
You can have anything that I own  
  
Work my fingers all the way to the bone  
  
Da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da  
  
[Jaheim]  
  
Now baby I dont' wanna be fictious  
  
Saying I can get you anything is ridiculous  
  
But anything that you ask that's anywhere within' my grasp  
  
It's yours oh yea now I don't got fancy cars  
  
Or diamond rings Lord knows I will if I make it with  
  
This singing thing hold on have faith in me 'cause  
  
Anything I have is yours  
  
[Repeat 1]  
  
[Jaheim]  
  
Girl I know you want roll a Lexus  
  
A Lexus with a mansion down in Texas  
  
It's more like apartment it's pre-paid  
  
But baby it's all okay  
  
I can't do all the things I wanna do  
  
But I can love you I can stay true  
  
I'll give you my last dime  
  
Spend all my time  
  
It's yours whatever's mine...  
  
You can have anything you want  
  
[Repeat 1]  
  
[Jaheim (Next)]  
  
Now I don't have no LS to drive  
  
(But i'm a man with a whole lot of plans and alot of love inside)  
  
Just believe and pray hold on to me and stay and say  
  
(I can't handle you leaving me)  
  
Just dream (dream) dream of Jaheim I will go the time everytime  
  
(Just to give you a piece of mind)  
  
Just believe everything and anything all of me baby,baby,baby,baby  
  
[Repeat 1]  
  
[Jaheim]  
  
You can have anythign you want  
  
[Next]  
  
Anything you want anything you need  
  
Anything I have baby girl just ask anything  
  
You want anything you need 


	3. Confusion, But Passion

Winds of Love   
  
disclaimer: nope don't own hey arnolds  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion, but Passion  
  
"Arnold why did you play that song." Helga said with a tone of confusion  
"Helga I just want to be your friend and the kind like you and I can kiss but not like boyfriend and girlfriend kiss." He said with some hope tone. "Arnold?" She asked  
"Yea helga" Arnold replied "I'll try something like that but if it gets to the point like tonight then its over. "Helga said. "Well, lets try to kiss and if you want to go further you make the move. "Arnold said as he wished it would go further. He wanted to be kissed for real but he really didn't know if he wanted it to be by her.  
  
They sat on his bed and Helga kissed him on the lips and she pressed hard and thought 'Damn this is great I'm really kissing Arnold.' She pushed a little harder and he pushed back. Arnold thought 'For the girl that pushed me around in grade school she is pretty hot now and she kisses great.'   
They were sitting on the bed. Arnold was closer to the Pillow and Helga was in front of Arnold. Helga got in a position over Arnold and they stop kissing. Arnold knew he wanted to be kissed by Helga some more. And he asked what was wrong?   
With a devilish grin put her hand on his chest and pushed him down. Got over top of him and kissed him again.   
  
He liked this a lot... He flipped her over and kissed her and they started to French kiss. When Gerald walk in on Helga and Arnold.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
WOH Gerald walked in? What Will Helga Do? what will Arnold do? WHAT WILL GERALD DO? Find out next chapter  
  
DARK ANGEL or More less Faithful Ice Angel 


End file.
